In the MRI apparatus, a space having a highly homogeneous static magnetic field, which allows a preferable imaging, is limited to a relatively narrow area, and conventionally, an FOV (field of view) has also been limited within this area. In recent years, even under such restriction, there is proposed a method (hereinafter, referred to as “moving table imaging”) for acquiring an image of an area equal to or larger than the homogeneous static magnetic field space, or a total body image, by continuously moving the table on which the subject is placed, while the imaging is performed (for example, patent document 1). This patent document 1 discloses a method in which an operation is repeated for acquiring signals assuming a frequency encoding direction is identical to the table moving direction, while the table is moved in step wise or in continuous manner, and finally, an image is reconstructed from the signals obtained during all the steps of the table moving. This document further describes that echo planer imaging (EPI) mode is available as a method for collecting data.    Patent document 1: Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2003-135429